With the increase in data volume and the increase in processing speed, a CPU (Central Processing Unit) and a memory of a server or a supercomputer have been improved in performance. A shorter transmission distance between the CPU and the memory increases the speed of the signal transmission in the server, and enhances the performance of the server. By using a laminated semiconductor device in which plural semiconductor chips are laminated, plural memories are disposed near the CPU, resulting in the enhancement of the performance of the server.
When an under-fill is filled into the spaces among the plural laminated semiconductor chips after the plural semiconductor chips are laminated, the under-fill is not sufficiently filled in some cases, because the spaces of the plural laminated semiconductor chips are narrow. Therefore, the case of using a Non-conductive Film (NCF) technique instead of an under-fill technique has increased. As illustrated in FIG. 22, after an NCF 102 is attached on a wafer 101, the dicing is performed using a dicing blade 103. The wafer 101 is segmented, and thereby, a semiconductor chip 104 on which the NCF 102 is formed is manufactured.
As illustrated in FIG. 23, when the plural semiconductor chips are laminated, a semiconductor chip 104B is heated and compressed, using a heating head 120 of a semiconductor mounting apparatus such as a flip chip bonder. The heat transfers to the NCF 102, and the viscosity of the NCF 102 decreases. In the state where the viscosity of the NCF 102 has decreased, terminals 111B and solders 112B of the semiconductor chip 104B put pressure on the NCF 102, and thereby, the solders 112B break through the NCF 102. Terminals 111A of a semiconductor chip 104A and the terminals 111B of the semiconductor chip 104B are jointed through the solders 112B of the semiconductor chip 104B, and thereby, the conduction and stiffness between the semiconductor chip 104A and the semiconductor chip 104B are secured.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-18893    [Patent document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-203868